


Summer Holidays

by StarrySummers04



Series: Infatuation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: What will happen during the time spent away from Hogwarts? will Ron and Viktor get to see each other again? Especially since there's a baby on the way...





	1. Chapter 1

Ron’s P.O.V 

Everything back at home was absolutely hectic, everyone treating me as though I’m made of glass. It pissed me off so in the end I gave up and went to stay with Sophie for as long as I could because I knew they would treat me no differently to how they normally do. In fact, Sirius taught me how to use a concealment charm to hide my pregnant stomach, it’s what he used when he was pregnant with Sophie and Teddy. Especially Teddy because he was only my age when Teddy was born, still at school. 

The child is due on September, 12th and I have yet to see Viktor although Sophie has told me that she gave him the address to where she lives so I hope that I get to see him soon because it’s driving me mad not knowing what’s going on in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

It is 2 weeks into the summer holidays and I have heard absolutely fuck all from Viktor which is worrying me because I hate not knowing and I can’t contact him, he needs to contact me. 

It is a Thursday, 6th August 2015 and I am currently sat upstairs in Sophie’s room we are at her house in Cardiff not the one on Grimmauld Place in London. It’s nicer here, more friendly. Then I heard a shout, it could only have been Sophie because this is what she said “Ron get your pregnant arse down here because there is someone you may want to see.” Very polite (!) note the sarcasm. 

When I got down there, Viktor was sat on one of the sofa talking to Sirius; I immediately ran over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snogged me, with tongues in front of the Lupin-Blacks.  

By the time we pulled away, I notice that we were alone; they are very good at knowing when someone wants to be alone because during my stay I have been sat on my own and they would just leave me there to think about Viktor but he is here now and that is what matters.  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sophie’s P.O.V 

“So, Viktor. What brings you here?” Sirius asked as we sat down for breakfast the next day. 

“Well, I decided to tell my parents about Ron and the baby because it is such a huge part of my life now.” He began, reaching across the table to grab Ron’s hand. “And...” Ron said, intrigued to know exactly what brought his boyfriend here. 

“And, um, they didn’t take the news so well. Said that I’m disgusting and that I was no longer welcome in their home if I’m gay. They didn’t say it that nicely as I’m sure you can imagine but I found it very insulting and I don’t wish to repeat those words.” He finished with a very hurt look on his face, Ron just sat on his knee and rubbed circles on the hand he was holding. 

This sort of thing really upsets me because I don’t understand why people are so cruel about homosexuality, it’s not as if you get a fucking choice! – Sorry. Rant over. 

“You can stay here for as long as you need.” Remus offered. 

“What about ... ...” Sirius trailed off. 

“Don’t worry, Padfoot. It’s fine.” Remus responded, oblivious to the looks of confusion on Ron and Viktor’s faces. 

“Why? Won’t they be coming with us?” I asked. 

“Yes, they are coming with us, we don’t have a choice.” Remus answered.  

“You need to pack your bags because we are leaving tomorrow, boys.” Remus stated. 

"Vhere are ve going?” Viktor asked. 

“Number 12, Grimmauld Place. London” I replied. 

“My childhood home.” Sirius added in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sophie P.O.V  
We arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place the very next day. Just as planned. Except we had to use a port key to get there which made Ron vomit because of the pregnancy but it also made me vomit because of the events in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When we got inside we were greeted by everyone that is already here; Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur and Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny. Hermione Granger, Professor’s Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape (or as I like to call him, Uncle Sev) James Potter, Cedric Diggory and his parents: Caitlyn and Amos. Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and my friends Katy and Daisy Jones. Katy is in Gryffindor like us, one of my roommates and Daisy is her identical twin, but she is in Ravenclaw because Daisy is an intelligent coward and Katy is a courageous idiot.

I have never seen so many people in one house before but there is one specific person that I am pleased to see. I ran over to Charlie (well, probably a fast walk, I have just been sick) and he picked me up in a hug as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I’m just so glad that he is here; did you know that Chaz is the only person outside of my family that has ever seen me cry? Anyway, enough about my boyfriend.

Ron was walking on shaky legs because of the vomiting episode when we landed; Viktor was being a great boyfriend by supporting Ron’s weight and helping him stay upright.  
You should have seen the look on Molly’s face when she saw Viktor, this is the first time she has seen Viktor and Ron together. Molly has never even met Victor before so this is important, her reaction is vital especially as none of us know what it is going to be. Then she opened her mouth to speak ......


	5. Ron's P.O.V

  _You should have seen the look on Molly’s face when she saw Viktor, this is the first time she has seen Viktor and Ron together. Molly has never even met Victor before so this is important, her reaction is vital especially as none of us know what it is going to be. Then she opened her mouth to speak ......_

“Hello, Viktor, dear. It’s nice to finally meet you.” I think that we all breathed a sigh of relief when mum said that. I am really glad that she didn’t shout at Viktor for getting me pregnant, although I am just as much to blame because it takes two.

“I have just finished making lunch, so you are just in time.” Mum stated as everyone piled into the kitchen, she reached out and gave me a hug as I passed because this is the first time I have seen her in a week. I don’t think that I will be able to eat anything because a lot of things make me want to vomit at the moment.

 

I managed to eat one sandwich before running out of the room and losing everything that was currently in my stomach in the nearest toilet. I felt a hand gently rubbing circles on my back and when I had finished I looked around and saw Viktor. My mum was stood just behind him with the morning sickness potion that you are supposed to take after every meal to help it stay down, I can’t get that far. You know, I have never understood why they call it ‘morning sickness’ because it’s 13:34pm and I have just thrown up. Trust me, it isn’t the fucking morning!

Speaking of, Madame Pomfrey is coming here tomorrow to give me my weekly check up and Viktor will finally get to be there for one.

 

After lunch was over, mum gave us a list of chores to do – even the adults. It is so we can make the place more habitable although Remus and Sirius aren’t doing anything because I’m pretty sure I saw Sirius kick his house-elf earlier because of what it said about Remus. Kreacher called him a ‘filthy, disgusting halfblooded werewolf.’ Sirius is really sensitive about the ones he loves so it will take hours for him to calm down, Remus has been trying for the last half an hour.

Me, Viktor, Sophie, Charlie, Bill and my mum are cleaning the library – the room with the Black Family Tapestry on the wall.

 “Did you know that the tapestry automatically knows when someone in our family is expecting and adds it to their name?” Sophie asked.

“No, I didn’t that is very clever.” Mum replied.

“Look, Steffi is already on there and the word ‘unborn’ is leading from Teddy. For some unusual reason it doesn’t add the name of the person you are having the child with unless you are married.” She added, pointing to the Lupin-Black part of the tree.

“Teddy is pregnant?” I asked.

“Yeah, he is. Teddy is also getting married in October, been engaged for a year now.” Sophie informed us.

“How far along is he?” Bill asked.

“Not very, probably a week, tops. We only know because it registers in our heightened senses. I recognise the smell from Ron and was able to apply my knowledge to it and came to the same conclusion that Teddy and Remus did.” She replied. “It should be born in May or June”

 

I went to bed at about 10 because of how tired I have been lately and Sophie very kindly sat next to me quietly until Viktor came up an hour later. It felt really nice to curl up in Viktor’s arms, I have only done that once before. On the night our baby was conceived, we haven’t slept in the same bed since. We are still able to sleep in the same way because I have the concealment charm on more often than not and that means that it is like something isn’t there. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of Viktor in my nose and hearing him whisper ‘I love you’.

“I love you too.” I replied in my half asleep state. I’m not going to say half awake because I am closer to sleep.


	6. Ron's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and had to run to the en-suite and even though I barely ate anything yesterday, loads still came up. I am so tired too and even though I don’t particularly care, I can’t remember what day of the week it is, never mind the date. I’ll just ask Sophie when I see her later.

 

It is Sunday, 9th August and Madame Pomfrey should be here soon, I really want to know how my little girl is getting on. Mum told me what date it is though not Sophie.

I did see Sophie earlier but I couldn’t ask her anything or even talk to her because her mouth was a bit occupied. What was she doing? I hear you asking, do you really want to know? Yes, you do. Okay then, Sophie was too busy snogging my older brother, Charlie. I mean, yeah they do go out and that but I don’t want to have to see it cos you know. Charlie is my brother and I don’t want to know about his love life even though it concerns my best friend.

 

When Madame Pomfrey arrived we went into the bedroom that Viktor and I are sharing, so that we couldn’t be interrupted as easily.

“How have you been feeling lately, Weasley?” She asked.

“Well, my morning sickness has just been getting worse and worse. I can’t eat anything because I just throw it up again straight away. In a morning I just vomit even when there is nothing in my stomach.” I replied I managed to bite back my thoughts _‘I have been feeling like shit, how the fuck else am I gonna feel?’_ Viktor was holding my hand because he could tell how volatile I am at the moment.

“Shall we see how your little girl is doing?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

“Would be nice.” I replied, I was amazed at how calm I sounded because this woman is really trying my patience.

“Right, Viktor, Ron. This here is your baby.” Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to the image that appeared when she cast the spell, a special pregnancy spell.

She really does look like a baby now, then again I am 8 months along. Doesn’t time fly! I can still remember the little blob that she used to be. I also have a photo of her then too.

“Everything is good, your baby girl is doing well so you have nothing to worry about. Ron, I will give you some anti-nausea potion when it is available because I don’t have any at the moment.” She finished and then left.

 

“Hey Ron, how’s baby?” Sophie asked when I saw her next. Thankfully, Charlie wasn’t there.

“Absolutely fine which means that everything is good, only downside is how much worse my morning sickness has gotten.” I replied.

“I think that Siri has some anti-nausea potion left. Do you want me to ask?” she suggested.

“Can you? That would be a great help because Madame Pomfrey said she hasn’t got any at the moment.” I knew there was a reason that this girl is my best friend.

“By the time that Madame Pomfrey got hold of some you baby will  be due, won’t it?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah, why?” I’m confused.

“Well, you won’t need it after the baby is born and she gets all her potions from Professor Snape and because it’s the holidays he isn’t working. The earliest you would get the potion from her would be the last week of August.” She explained. I am honestly in total awe of this girl’s mind, to have all that knowledge of all the things that she does. I swear, Sophie knows everything!

“We haven’t seen a lot of each other lately.” I mentioned.

“I know, we need to catch up with everything.” She replied, then she got a look on her face. I could almost see the light bulb go off above her head, I really enjoy having intelligent friends. “Tell you what. If your mum allows it, you can come to the park across the road with me later. I took Steffi with me yesterday and it seemed to fascinate her little brain.” Sophie suggested. Personally, I think is sounds like a great idea so I agreed. It has been much too long since the last time I was outside in a public place.

I was lying on my bed, reading a book for this Transfiguration homework that we have to do. Sophie doesn’t have to do it, neither does Harry but only because they were involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and almost died.

At 14:04 (4 minutes past 2 in the afternoon) there was a knock at the door. “Come In!” I called and Sophie casually walked in. “Here is some anti-nausea potion.” She said, placing a couple of bottles on the bedside table. “Sorry it’s not much but it’s all we have left. Unless I ask James if he can spare a few.” I think that the last sentence was her thinking out loud. “Also, I asked Molly if you could come with me to the park and she said that it’s fine as long as there is an adult there too, so Uncle Sev will be joining us.” She finished.

“Snape! Why him of all people?!” I exclaimed

“Oh, chill your tits Ron. He won’t try and pry into our lives if that what you are worried about, he is there to look after Steffi. You have probably forgotten but he and James are expecting a child and he would like some experience looking after a small child, because Steffi is only 3 months old she is absolutely perfect to help Uncle Sev learn. He did help Remus look after me when Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.” Sophie replied, I think she is trying to reassure me that it’s okay for him to be there. Well, it worked. Sophie is a genius.

“When do we leave?” I asked with a smile.

 

We arrived at the park around 14:30 (Half Past 2 in the afternoon) and headed for the swings. Severus (as he insisted that I call him that when we are not on school grounds) has taken Steffi over to a bench, he is sat on it and she is still in her pushchair because she is too young to do much else. Severus seems to be pointing at shapes in the clouds because that is what Sophie does and as Sophie said ‘It fascinates her little brain’

“I saw you and Charlie snogging earlier.” I admitted. At least Sophie had the decency to blush and not shrug it off, it shows you that even though she acts as though she is all confident and nothing bothers her because she doesn’t care what others think, that she is just like the rest of us.

“You are not the first member of your family to do that, actually.” Sophie laughed.

“Why, who else has?” I asked, intrigued.

“Ginny, Bill and your mum.” She replied honestly.

“My mum?” I asked. “Was that awkward?”

“A little but enough about me. Tell me about your little princess.” Sophie inquired, I can tell that she is desperately trying to change the subject.

“Well, she is due on 12th September, she is nice and healthy.” I replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Your daughter will not be born on time, she will be 2 weeks early.” Sophie advised. You see, Sophie is a little bit psychic and can see the future. She can control it and doesn’t like looking into the future but I know she has done this just to try and make my life easier.

“Were you, Teddy and Steffi born on time?” I questioned.

“Teddy was on time. He was due to be born at the end of April and he was born on April, 30th.”

“And Steffi?”

“Steffi was 4 days late, supposed to be born on May, 6th but obviously born on May, 10th.” Sophie continued.

“What about you then?”

“I was the most difficult out of the three of us.” She began ... “I was supposed to be born at the start of December but instead I was born at the start of October making me 2 months early. Sirius was in labour for 3 days and then I was born around 4 in the morning on Monday, 4th October.” She concluded. “It almost killed Sirius having me.” She added, she seemed quite upset about that too. Since Sirius has returned from Azkaban, he and Sophie have become very close. Probably because of their personality’s. Sophie definitely takes after Sirius in the personality and attitude department but she so looks like Remus.

When it got to about 15:45 (Quarter to 4 in the afternoon) Sophie jumped off the swing and walked over to Steffi and Severus. “About time to go back to the house, I think.” Severus sighed. You could tell just by looking at him that he had spent enough time outside looking after Steffi.

As we set off back to Grimmauld Place, Steffi started to cry. Sophie picked her up out of the push chair and began singing to her, I am unsure exactly what she sang but it was probably a lullaby.

 

When we reached the house, Sophie gave her sister (Who had fallen asleep) to Remus and Sirius straight away and then began to walk upstairs, motioning for me to follow. I didn’t know where we were going and then we entered the library to find Charlie, Viktor, Teddy and Cedric all sat reading something, Sophie probably came up here because she used her wolfie senses to detect Charlie and found the scents of the other 3 as well.

“Hello.” Teddy greeted, looking up from his book.

“How was the park?” Cedric asked. I chose this moment to go and sit on Viktor’s lap. Sophie went and sat at the end of the sofa that Charlie was spread out on.

“The park was good.” I replied.

“We were able to catch up with each other.” Sophie added.

“That’s nice.” Charlie murmured, without looking up from the book he was reading.

“What was that song thing that you sang to get Steffi to sleep when she was crying?” I asked. This got Charlie’s attention, he loves hearing Sophie sing mainly because she is so good at it.

“A Welsh lullaby that Remus used to sing to me when I was younger and couldn’t sleep. He changed the words a bit because it originally said mum or mother in it and he isn’t a woman. I have only ever sung his version though because it is special to me.” She responded as Charlie pulled her over to sit on his lap. Before Viktor and I became an item this would have made me think ‘ugh, couples.’ But now it doesn’t bother me, strange that isn’t it?

 

I drank some of the anti-nausea potion before tea so I was able to eat something and keep it down even though it was only a slice of toast. I stayed up with Viktor tonight but mum shooed us off to bed at 11pm. I curled up in his arms just like I did last night, I suppose you could compare it to a cat. You know when they just curl up somewhere comfortable and go to sleep.

I could hear Sophie singing that Welsh lullaby to her sister again except this time I was able to make out the words and I fell asleep listening to her voice.

‘Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichiau tad sy'n dynn amdanat,

Cariad tad sy dan fy mron;

Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,

Ni wna undyn â thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw’


	7. Ron's P.O.V.

I got up this morning and went for a much needed shower. Part way through Viktor came and joined me; he also gave me a blow job which I accepted gratefully because we haven’t done anything sexual since Christmas.

I decided to see if I would be able to keep my food down without the potion because of how much better I am feeling and the fact that I didn’t throw up as soon as I woke but sadly I couldn’t and found myself in the nearest bathroom.

* * *

 

Not a lot really happened after breakfast other than having to clean out another room that had a Doxy infestation. I was working on the room with James Potter, Sophie and Teddy Lupin-Black, Remus Lupin and Charlie.  Sirius is looking after Steffi; I have noticed that they (Remus and Sirius) seem to be taking shifts. Remus will help clean a room for an hour whilst Sirius looks after Steffi and then they swap. Personally, I think that it is a great idea, totally fair too. Viktor is cleaning another room with Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, my mum, Ginny and Bill.

We stopped for lunch at about 12:30, give or take a few minutes and afterwards we are given an hour to do whatever we please before either continuing with the room from that morning or starting a new one. Sometimes it takes half a day to clean a room or it can take as long as 3 days. I decided to go back to my room (or the room I am currently staying in if you want to be technical about it) and get on with some homework. If I need it Viktor or Sophie will help me so it’s not like I ever get stuck. I absolutely hate doing my homework but if I don’t do it I will have Hermione breathing down my neck. I had just finished my stupid Divination homework when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in! “ I shouted and the last person I expected to, walked through the door...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Good afternoon, Mr Weasley.” Professor Snape greeted

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“I was talking to Sophie and she mentioned that your morning sickness is only getting worse.” Severus began.

“I did receive a fire-call from Poppy asking me to brew you some anti-nausea potion but I don’t go back to work until the last week in August and that potion doesn’t sound like it is strong enough anyway.” He continued,

 “You see, James has been suffering terribly with morning sickness, not unlike yourself.” Severus paused for a moment and I offered him a chair because up until now he has remained standing, he gladly took it and continued.

“Because of this I invented a potion that has the desired effect of the anti-nausea and morning sickness potion. If you take it before a meal you will not need to throw up soon after and if you take it before bed you will sleep peacefully through the night but will need to throw up in the morning.” Severus finished.

“That’s amazing and everything but why are you telling me this?” I asked totally confused

“Sophie is the daughter of an old friend and she is concerned about you. I was wondering, would like to try the potion?” Snape offered.

“Just check with my mum if that’s okay but yes, please.” I replied.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Snape declared as he left the room.

 _Well that was weird._ I thought to myself.


	9. Ron's P.O.V.

So I was talking to Sophie this afternoon (I talk to her everyday but this conversation particularly stood out) and she asked me what is our daughter going to be called and I couldn't for the life of me think and then I realised that we hadn't come up with a name for her. Considering she is going to be born next month, it is important that we give her a name. It can't just be a boring old name like Mary (No offence to anyone called Mary) She needs a special name, something unique.

I went around the house in search of Viktor because Sophie had brought up a very good point. Our daughter can’t be nameless because that would make us rubbish parents.  
Anyway, half an hour later I found Viktor. He was sat in the living room talking to Sirius about Quidditch whilst playing Wizard’s Chess.  
Sophie was in there too, attached to Charlie. By that I mean; Charlie is sat on the end of the sofa and he has Sophie’s feet in his lap because she is stretched along the length of the sofa. Charlie is reading a book – presumably about Dragons and Sophie has got Steffi in her arms, quietly talking to her as she drifts off. One day, Sophie will make a great mother.  
I went and sat down next to Viktor and waited until he had finished the game. 20 minutes later, he turned to look at me. “Do you need something?” Viktor asked. “We need to talk. It’s nothing bad, we just need to talk.” I replied. Everyone’s ears will have picked up on that so we decided to leave the living room and go to ours. If it interests you, Sirius has now got Steffi and Sophie has moved to read over Charlie’s shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around her waist. They so love each other!

When we reached the privacy of the room we share, I turned to look at Viktor. “I was talking to Sophie earlier and she brought up a great point.” I stated.  
“Vhat vas it?” he asked  
“We need a name for our daughter.”


	10. Sophie's P.O.V.

"Well that was odd." Sirius remarked after Viktor and Ron had left the room.

"Not really, they have only gone to talk, Ron did say 'It's nothing bad' or weren't you listening properly?" I responded.

"What about?" Molly asked.

“None of your business.” I sighed.

“Do you know why they have gone to talk?” Ginny questioned,

“Not exactly but I have a suspicion and I’m positive I’m right.” I smiled.

“You normally are.” Chaz mentioned, gazing at me lovingly.

“Anyway. It’s time for the meeting so when Ron and Viktor come downstairs, remind them they can’t go in the kitchen.” Molly stated.

“Yes, cos we had totally forgotten that you can’t go in the kitchen when an Order meeting is on!” I drawled, sarcastically. (We have been here for 3 days and this is the second Order meeting.)

Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and the twins burst out laughing at my comment. Remus and Sirius smirked at me. “Can you look after Steffi for a bit longer, kiddo?” Remus asked.

“Teddy will be helping.” Sirius added.

“I’ll what?” Teddy asked looking up from his phone, probably texting his boyfriend who is a Muggle-born.

“You will help me look after Steffi.” I answered.

“Okay.”

“Thank you, cariad.” Remus murmured into my hair as he kissed my forehead. He then took Siri’s hand and they followed everyone else to the kitchen. The only people left in the room now are; Me, Katy, Daisy, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy, Fred and George.


	11. Ron's P.O.V

When Viktor and I came back downstairs, everyone had moved from their earlier positions and from the absence of so many, I can assume that there is an Order meeting going on.

Sophie was sat on the floor with Ginny, Hermione, Katy and Daisy. They were painting their nails and talking about something. Probably music, it’s unlikely that they will talk about boys because Ginny and Hermione are lesbians.

Teddy is sat in the corner with Steffi and Fred and George are talking about something, I think Fred is writing a letter to his boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Even though Teddy is old enough to attend the Order meetings he has chosen not to, besides Remus and Sirius don’t want him to anyway so it’s all okay.

Viktor and I just sat down on the sofa and listened to the girls talk about One Direction and Demi Lovato. When the meeting had finished, Sirius came back through to the living room without Remus which will mean he has gone away on a mission for the Order. Whenever that happens Sirius always looks really sad, I suppose that’s because there are Death Eaters out there and Remus could get killed.

“Everyone to bed!” Mum called as she entered the room. Sirius then moved and took the baby from Teddy and went up to his and Remus’ room.

“You don’t need to say it again, Molly. We heard you the first time.” Sophie mentioned when my mum opened her mouth, she shut it again pretty quickly though. I heard Charlie mutter ‘Cheeky.’ Under his breath as he gave Sophie a quick kiss before picking her up and carrying her to the fourth floor.

There are 5 floors, a basement and an attic in this house. On the ground floor is the Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room and the Hall.

On the first floor there are 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a study. In the bedrooms are Mum and Dad, Fred, Hayley and George and in the last one is me and Viktor.

On the second floor are 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. In these bedrooms are James and Severus, Ginny and Hermione, Cedric (Who will share with Harry when he arrives) and Tonks who has a room to herself. There is also a spare room up on that floor too.

On the third floor is the Drawing Room, 2 bathrooms, a storage cupboard and 3 bedrooms. Caitlyn and Amos Diggory are in one. Teddy and Julian Lupin-Black are in another and the last one is inhabitable because we still need to clean it out. That will probably be a job to do later another day, maybe tomorrow.

On the last floor is a bathroom, the library and 5 bedrooms. Remus and Sirius are in the master bedroom considering they basically own this house. Sophie is sharing one of the rooms with her younger sister, Steffi. If Remus is away on an Order mission, Steffi will stay with Sirius, I am unsure why but I am so tired so I can't be bothered to work it out. Katy and Daisy (Another set of red-haired identical twins) are sharing one of the rooms and Bill is sharing another room with Charlie. The last one has doxy's in the curtains and some unknown artefacts so we will be cleaning that one, probably tomorrow again.

I know you are thinking 'but earlier Sophie was singing to her sister and I could hear it but her room is 3 floors above you' That is because she was singing to Steffi and Hayley (Fred's daughter). Hayley was born just before Christmas so she is 9 months old.


	12. Ron's P.O.V

Tuesday, 4th August 2015. Remus and Sirius' Wedding Anniversary and Remus isn't here for it. They have been together for 22 years and married for 17 years. I hope that Viktor and I will still be together in 20 years time. I love seeing couples that are elderly because it makes you feel like True Love does exist when there are people who have about 47 different boyfriends/girlfriends and then cheat on them all. I find it disgusting.

Anyway, moving on. Last night I tried some of the special potion that Severus made and it worked amazingly, I didn't throw up at all and managed to sleep through the night. It's not really surprising that James looks so awake in a morning. I did throw up a little before I came down for breakfast but it's nothing compared to what it used to be as before when I had vomited, I would more likely than not just climb back into bed and curl up under the covers but I don't need to today. How great is that?

I have also decided not to use the Concealment Charm unless I am going out in public because if I use the charm too much or all the time, it could hurt the baby and I really don't want that. This baby already means the world to me and Viktor even though she hasn't been born yet. I really don't know what to do because we go back to school in less than a month which is when our baby is due.

I do use the concealment charm once a day because Sophie and I have made the trip to the park with Steffi a daily thing. I missed it yesterday because of all the homework I have to do and I was talking to Severus but I think Sophie went to the park with Julian and Teddy. Her older brothers.

* * *

 

Sophie and I were sat on the swings just like we did on Sunday whilst James and Padfoot were looking after Steffi. I actually mean Padfoot too, Sirius has changed into his Animagus form to come outside because he feels trapped inside Grimmauld. That's what Sophie told me anyway.

"So, you and Charlie seem to be getting pretty serious." I commented.

"Y-you really th-think so?" Sophie replied. This means she must be nervous because I have never heard her stutter before. Sophie is a very confident person so it is very unlikely that she will get scared or nervous but then again Charlie is only her second boyfriend and they have been together 10 months. Same as me and Viktor.

"Come on, Sophie, you can talk to me." I encouraged.

"I thought you didn't want to know because Chaz is your brother" She replied.

"Of course I want to know. Besides, it would only be fair considering you listen to me go on and on and on and on about Viktor. If you don't want to talk about it just yet the that's fine but you will tell me eventually!" I demanded.

"Okay, it's a deal. Speaking of you and Viktor; What's baby going to be called?" Sophie asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"We are going to call her ..."


	13. Ron's P.O.V

 "Avalon Mya Weasley." I announced.

"That's really cool and unique. What gave you the idea to call her that?" Sophie asked.

"No idea, we just liked the name." I replied.

"It's time to be going back to Headquarters now." James announced with Padfoot trailing behind.

* * *

 

When we did get back to Headquarters it was lunch time so we all gathered around the massive table.

Sirius and Remus sit together at the head of the table and opposite my parents and everyone else just sits where they want.

"Right we had the morning off but we need to catch up and get to work on the other rooms. There are 2 inhabitable bedrooms, one on the 3rd floor and one on the 4th. Ron, Viktor, Me, Ginny and Hermione will sort the one on the third floor. James, Katy, Daisy, Cedric and Caitlyn will sort the one on the fourth floor." Mum started.

"Bill, Charlie, Sophie, the library needs finishing off and Amos, Arthur, Fred and George will clean up down here from Lunch." She ended.

"There can't be that much of the house that needs sorting left now!" Charlie huffed under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Charlie replied taking Sophie's hand and leading her up to the Library.

* * *

 

After the rooms were good enough to leave for the day we all went into the Living Room. There was to be another order meeting tonight because the Advance Guard (Remus, Tonks, Alastor and Kingsley) went to go and get Harry last night so if there have been no complications then they should be back soon, very soon.

The Advance Guard arrived an hour later. Remus wasn't with them originally but he arrived about ten minutes after everyone else. It caused Sophie, Teddy and Sirius a bit of worry but the main thing is that everyone arrived back safely.

The only reason he was late is because he stopped to get Sirius something (it was in a bag that we couldn't see through, I'm not sure we would want to either.) because of their anniversary being today. Sirius certainly seemed to like whatever is in the bag because he pulled Remus into a kiss after looking.

I watched this exchange from my place on the sofa, wrapped up in Viktor's arms.


	14. Ron's P.O.V

The Order meeting started like 5 minutes ago but we have been spending the time wisely. Letting Sophie explain to Harry what has been going on. Not that she really knows anything.

Once Sophie had filled Harry in one what he is missing, Cedric appeared in the doorway with a massive grin on his face. Harry literally jumped out of the chair  that he was sat in and ran into Cedric's arms.

"I've missed you so much!" we heard Harry say, his words slightly muffled by Cedric's clothes. They rather quickly disappeared upstairs, three guesses why.

Viktor and I were on the sofa. I was spread out with my head on Viktor's lap because it is one of the few positions of which I'm still comfortable in. The baby bump is so annoying and I can't wait to have Avalon and be done with it.

Sophie is currently sat in one of the armchairs with a guitar on her knee. She's still gently strumming it, as she has been for the last half an hour.

A couple of minutes later, Fred and George appeared in the room. This time last year, Fred was the pregnant one, now he has Hayley and you can't tell that he was ever pregnant.

The twins beckoned us to follow them so using as much effort as I physically can I got up off the sofa with help from Viktor and waddled up the stairs with Sophie following.

When we reached where we were going Harry, Cedric and Hermione were waiting. Harry looked relaxed and neither of them could keep a grin off their face I didn't really want to know what went on but it doesn't take a genius does it?

Using the extendable ears we didn't learn anything we didn't already know. Harry learnt that Snape is part of the Order which was to his disgust. Wait til he learns everything, he'll be freaked.

Before we could hear anything else, Crookshanks ran off with the ear. Bloody cat!

"Dinner!" Mum shouted up the stairs.


	15. Ron's P.O.V

I waddled down the stairs with the help of Viktor and when we reached the bottom, Fred and George apparated down which really annoyed mum because that's all they have done since they came of age and passed the test.

Mum and dad were stood in the doorway so they could greet Harry properly.

"Harry Potter."

Mum and dad moved out of the way so Harry could see Sirius, he then ran forwards to give Sirius a hug.

"Good to see you again, both of you." Harry said, looking at Remus too.

"And you. How has your summer been so far?" Remus asked as we went and sat down.

"Apart from being attacked by Dementors, you mean? Lousy but considering I'm staying with the Dursley's it could have been much worse." Harry responded.

James and Severus then entered the room. Harry is yet to find out that they're a couple.

"I'm so sorry that you got stuck with them." James said, tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Snape whispered to him.

"Eat now, talk later." Mum demanded about 5 minutes after the exchange because hardly anyone has started eating and Tonks was doing her animal impressions again.


	16. Ron's P.O.V

Once everyone had finished eating their dinner, the conversation changed drastically.

Remus had been about to take a sip of his wine but decided against it when his husband mentioned Voldemort, Remus kept his eyes on Sirius.

"I did ask the people that were here when I arrived about what's going on but no one seemed to know much." Harry stated.

"You're too young to know!" Mum barked.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius queried, "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" asked Fred.

"It's your parents decision." James answered "I don't have an issue with Harry being told what he need to know."

"You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose." Mum argued, looking at Sirius.

"Which bit?" Sirius asked, looking calm but sounding very angry.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_!" Mum responded, emphasising 'needs to know.'

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know besides, it's up to James even Dumbledore said that. Harry was the one who saw Voldemort come back along with Sophie, he has more right than most-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix" Mum shouted "Neither is Sophie and they're only fifteen and-"

"They've both dealt with as much as most in the Order and more than some." James claimed.

"No one's denying what they've done!" Mum cried "But they’re still-"

"They're not children and it's not up to you to decide what's best for MY daughter!" Sirius shouted impatiently.

"They're not adults either! Especially not Harry!" Mum shouted back.

"I've had enough." James sighed exasperatedly as he got up and left the room, Severus following.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters." Dad mentioned.

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!" Mum exclaimed.

"Personally, I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than some garbled version from others." Remus pointed out, quietly.

“Well, I can see I’m going to be overruled so I’ll just say this; Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry’s best interests at heart-”

“He’s not your son.” Sirius whispered.

“He’s as good as, besides, who else has he got?” Mum argued.

“He’s got me. He also has James, who **is** his dad!”

“Yes, the thing is, it’s been difficult for James to look after him whilst playing dead. As for you, it hasn’t been possible for you to look after your own child whilst locked up in Azkaban, never mind anyone else’s!” Mum exclaimed.

The look on the faces of both Remus and Sophie were incredible, I’ve never seen either of them look so angry before, especially not Sophie but I know that she is very protective of her family. Personally, I think mum was way out of line with that comment but you know what her wrath is like, I don’t particularly want to have to deal with it whilst pregnant.

“Molly, that was way out of line and you’re not the only person at this table that cares about Harry.” Remus growled, “Sirius, I know what she said but sit down!”

“I think that Harry ought to be allowed a say in this. He’s old enough to decide for himself. And before you mention it, Sophie is staying and we will tell her what we believe is necessary.” Sirius finished.

“I want to know what is going on.” Harry said immediately.

“Very well. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, I want you out of this kitchen now. And can someone ask James to return, since Harry is his child, James should be the one to decide how much he can know.” Mum stated.

Everyone else started to argue but it has been such a long day and I’m so tired that I didn’t have the energy left to protest. Trusting that Harry, Sophie and Hermione will inform me of anything important, I went to bed after letting James know his presence was required in the kitchen.

 

 


	17. Ron's P.O.V

I slept well again with the aid of the potion Professor Snape gave to me. I was slightly ill when I awoke, but it was nothing compared to how it used to be.

Breakfast was the same as always, Mum dishing out the food and the jobs that she wanted us to do that day.

We were almost all needed in the drawing room as Mum found more Doxy’s than she had anticipated, and there was also a nest of dead Puffeskins under the sofa.

“Cover your faces and take a spray.” Mum advised. “Ron, if you need to sit this one out the do so.”

“It’s Doxycide, Harry. No one has seen an infestation this bad. What Kreacher has been doing for the last ten years is anyone’s guess.” Sophie explained to a confused looking Harry.

Once enough of the Doxy’s had been dealt with to have dinner, I needed a break. I’m almost eight months pregnant, and it feels like mum doesn’t care that much, she still keeps bossing me around.

The doorbell rang again and mum looked furious. “Stay here. I’ll bring up some sandwiches.” After she had left, everyone but me rushed over to the window to see who was at the door. It was Mundungus, with a lot of cauldrons. “WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!” We suddenly heard mum shout.

“I love hearing mum shout at someone else.” Fred laughed, with a satisfied smile. “It makes such a pleasant change.” George went to shut the door to drown out the shouting from both Molly and Sirius’ mum., but before he could, a house elf edged into the room.

“…smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, bringing a filthy werewolf and a little half blood into the house, but she’s no better, nasty old blood traitor messing up my mistresses house. Oh, my poor mistress, if she knew the scum they’ve let into her house, the shame of it, mud bloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…”

“Hello, Kreacher.” Sophie spoke loudly, closing the door with a bang.

“Kreacher did not see young mistress.” He said, turning around. “Filthy half-blood.”

“Sorry?” Fred and George said. “Didn’t catch that last bit.”

“Kreacher said nothing.” The elf responded, and under his breath, he then muttered. “There are the twins, unnatural little blood traitor beasts. And there’s the mud blood, standing there bold as brass. If mistress knew, oh, how she’d cry. There’s a new boy, Kreacher doesn’t know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn’t know.” There is clearly something wrong with this elf, but ten years in an empty house with nothing to talk to but a painting will probably cause someone to go crazy.

“This is Harry, Kreacher. Harry Potter.” Hermione spoke cautiously.

“The mud blood is talking to Kreacher as though she is Kreacher’s friend, if mistress saw me in such company, oh, what would she say-”

“Don’t call Hermione a mud blood!” Ginny shouted angrily.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hermione whispered. “He’s not in his right mind, he doesn’t know what he’s-”

“Don’t kid yourself, Hermione. He knows what he’s saying.” George stated, eyeing Kreacher with the same dislike evident on Fred’s face.

Kreacher was still muttering under his breath, his eyes never leaving Harry. “Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that’s the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Kreacher wonders how he did it-”

“Don’t we all, Kreacher.” Fred agreed.

“What do you want anyway?” Sophie asked.

“Kreacher is cleaning, young mistress.” He said, avoiding the question.

“A likely story.” Boomed a thunderous voice from the doorway. Sirius had entered the room and was glaring at the elf. The shouting downstairs had thankfully gone. As soon as he noticed Sirius, Kreacher dropped to the floor in a bow. “Stand up straight.” Sirius snapped. “You heard what your mistress asked, so what are you up to?”

“Kreacher is cleaning.” The elf repeated. “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black-”

“And it’s getting blacker every day. It’s filthy. When was the last time you actually did any cleaning?” Sirius asked.

“Master always liked his little jokes.” Kreacher said, bowing at Sirius and Sophie again. Under his breath, he began to mutter again. “Master was a nasty, ungrateful swine who broke his mother’s heart-”

“My mother didn’t have a heart, Kreacher. She kept herself alive out of pure spite.” Sirius responded. None of us could stand the elf, he was always so horrible to everyone.

“We asked you what you are doing.” Sophie stated. “Now, you better give us an answer because every time you appear and claim to be cleaning, something goes missing so that we can’t throw it away.”

“Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master’s house. Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it’s been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it-” said the elf before he was interrupted.

“I thought that it might be that. She’ll have put another permanent sticking charm on the back of it, but if I can get rid of it, I certainly will. Now, go away, Kreacher.” Sirius ordered.

Since he’d been given a direct order, Kreacher couldn’t disobey so he gave both Sirius and Sophie a look of loathing. “- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum, like werewolves and half-bloods and mud bloods and blood traitors, living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he’s back, they say he’s a murderer too-”

“Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!” Sirius barked.

“Kreacher, leave quicker.” Sophie snapped, she’s never taken kindly to anyone insulting her family. Remus had now entered the room and had wrapped his arms around both Sirius and Sophie.

“Ron, do you want to head downstairs and help Teddy with caring for Steffi?” He asked me. “You’re going to need all the practice you can get, besides, you don’t look so good. A break will probably be of some help, all this Doxycide won’t be helping you.”

“That sounds good.” I replied, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s lips before getting up and heading downstairs. I passed mum on the stairs who was on her way up with a large plate full of sandwiches. She’s going to come a check up on me later, and bring some food that won’t make me throw up.

 


End file.
